The Not So Epic Dragon Ball Z and Pokemon stories!
by gameboyguy
Summary: What the title says, I guess...WARNING: THESE STORIES CONTAIN VIOLENCE AND CUSSING.
1. Chapter 1

**(Yeah, Mewtwo is a guy in this story, and so are the other Pokemon in this story. Why? Because I was too lazy to explain gender differences.)**

One day, everyone was bored, because there was no one to battle. Goku was sleeping, so Vegeta was especially bored since he wanted to battle him today.

"Darn it, Trunks, out of all the days Kakarot decides to take a nap, he chooses now!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well, don't take it out on me…" the ten-year old mumbled.

Ignoring Trunks, Vegeta went to his wife, Bulma.

"Vegeta, I'm a little busy," Bulma said as she heard Vegeta entering the laboratory.

"Hey, guess what?" Vegeta said. "I don't care! Kakarot is taking a nap, and I'm bored. I want someone to fight!"

"Funny you should mention that," Bulma replied with a smile. "I just finished my newest invention: The Smash Map."

"What is this rubbish, woman?" Vegeta asked, picking up the Smash Map.

"You know those three games Trunks plays?" Bulma asked.

"The Smash Brothers thing?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah, what's your point?"

"Well, after some research, and with the teleporter I made, I found out I can make things teleport into video games!" Bulma explained.

"It's official: My wife stopped having a life," Vegeta remarked.

Ignoring him, Bulma went on. "There are some pretty strong people you can fight…"

"They aren't nearly as strong as me!" Vegeta said with a laugh.

"Prove it!" Bulma challenged.

"Oh, I WILL!" Vegeta exclaimed. "TRUNKS! GET YOUR GAME AND GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

"You should start off with Pokemon Firered," Bulma said.

"What about Super Smash Brothers?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, apparently the fighters are much stronger in the games they came from…" Bulma replied.

"Fine…" Vegeta muttered. "TRUNKS! GET YOUR POKEMON FIRERED GAME AND GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

Trunks scurried with his Game Boy Advance SP with his Pokemon Firered Game Pak in it.

"Now, Trunks, I'm going to kick the crap out of the strongest thing in that game, and you're going to watch me," Vegeta explained.

"Okay," Trunks said with no complaint.

"Trunks, put your Game Boy on the red circle," Bulma instructed.

Trunks did as he was told.

"Take this," Bulma said as she gave Trunks the Smash Map. "Now, Vegeta and Trunks, stand on the blue circle."

Vegeta and Trunks stood on the blue circle.

"Hurry up, woman!" Vegeta shouted.

Bulma pressed one button, and Vegeta and Trunks were slowly vanishing.

"Be back before dinner!" Bulma said.

"We will! Bye mom!" Trunks said as he waved.

"Okay, woman, I'll prove you that I'm stronger than these Video Game characters!" Vegeta said.

'We'll see!" Bulma said with a wink.

Finally, Vegeta and Trunks completely vanished.

A few moments later…

Vegeta and Trunks appeared out of thin air and landed on the ground.

"Dad, we're in Cerulean City!" Trunks said excitedly.

"Pokemon Gym?" Vegeta wondered aloud as he saw the sign on a big building.

"Dad, can we go in? PLEASE?" Trunks begged.

"Fine," Vegeta said. "Maybe I can find strong people here…"

In the Pokemon Gym…

"What the hell is this?" Vegeta asked angrily.

The gym had water in it, as well as an arena, swimmers, and Pokemon.

"So these are Pokemon…" Vegeta whispered as he saw the different kind of Water-Type Pokemon.

"_**Psy-Psyduck!" **_a Psyduck cried as it saw Vegeta and Trunks enter the gym. The Psyduck's owner, a swimmer, went up to them.

"So, you're here to challenge Misty?" he asked.

"Who the hell is Misty?" Vegeta asked.

"She's the Gym Leader here, Dad," Trunks explained.

"You can't beat Misty," the swimmer said with a snicker. "She's a Trainer who's going to keep on improving. She won't be defeated by a weakling like you!"

"WEAKLING, YOU SAY?" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta then grabbed the swimmer by the neck. "TRUNKS, GET THE DUCK!"

Trunks grabbed Psyduck and both him and Vegeta went back outside.

"Okay, Trunks, you know what to do," Vegeta said with a smile.

Trunks smiled too, and they threw the Swimmer and Psyduck up in the air.

"I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" the Swimmer yelled.

Vegeta and Trunks then sent Ki Blasts that hit the Swimmer and Psyduck, completely vaporizing them.

"Shall we go back inside?" Vegeta asked Trunks.

"Sure!" Trunks replied.

Back in the gym…

Vegeta and Trunks saw a red-headed girl in a swimsuit training with her Pokemon. Vegeta and Trunks walked up to her.

"Hi!" The girl greeted. "My name is Misty. I am the Gym Leader here. I'm guessing you want to battle me? I accept your challenge, but I should warn you: My Pokemon are all Water-Type! Are you ready to lo…?"

Vegeta grabbed Misty by the neck tightly.

"Listen, woman," Vegeta growled. "I don't want to battle you, just tell me who the strongest Poke-whatever is!"

"You're-you're choking me!" Misty gasped.

"Tell me who the strongest Pokemon is NOW, WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled, tightening his grip on Misty's neck.

"Me-Mewtwo!" Misty gasped.

"AND WHERE IS MEWTWO, WOMAN?" Vegeta yelled, tightening his grip on Misty so hard, that it looked like her head was going to explode.

"C-CERULEAN CAVE!" Misty gasped.

Vegeta let Misty go, and she breathed air, crying.

"Nice, woman, you just saved your life," Vegeta growled. "Trunks, let's get out of here!"

Trunks obeyed, and they both walked outside.

"Where is Cerulean Cave, anyways?" Vegeta wondered aloud.

"The Smash Map says…it's Northwest of Cerulean City," Trunks answered. "That's where we are now!"

"So that means…THERE IT IS!" Vegeta yelled, pointing at Cerulean Cave. He and Trunks then flew there, landing in front of it.

"Well, Trunks, are you ready to see me kick the crap out of the Pokemon that's in here?" Vegeta asked.

"Not really…" Trunks muttered.

"Well, that's too bad," Vegeta snickered as he grabbed Trunks by his shirt collar and dragged him.

In the cave…

There were Pokemon everywhere. They were destroying boulders, picking up stuff with their minds, and shot fire out of their mouths. They all saw Vegeta and Trunks, and they charged at them.

"Well, the Pokemon are screwed," Trunks sighed.

Vegeta started charging his energy into a beam that was surrounded by electricity.

"Alright, Pokemon, let's see if you can handle a GALICK GUN!" Vegeta exclaimed as he let out the beam of energy. There was a huge explosion, and when the smoke cleared, there was a giant crater. The Pokemon were vaporized.

"Wow…" Vegeta said. "So much for the strongest Pokemon! It must've been vaporized in the blast."

"Can we go now? I need to go to the bathroom," Trunks squealed.

"Just go in the water," Vegeta said.

"…Fine," Trunks muttered. He then went to pee in the water.

"Well, I'll wait outside…" Vegeta said. He was about to step out of the cave, when…

"_**HEY! How dare you kill all of the other Pokemon here!"**_

"What the-…" Vegeta muttered. "WHO WAS THAT! COME OUT HERE NOW!"

_**"I will come out and kill you, for I am…"**_

Vegeta started charging his ki.

**_"MEWTWO!"_**

Vegeta was then pushed out of the cave by some mysterious force.

"Why, I ought to…" Vegeta whispered.

"Dad!" Trunks came running towards Vegeta. "I just finished peeing when I saw Mewtwo!"

"That damn thing pushed me!" Vegeta replied fiercely.

"Well, he was cloned from the DNA of Mew, and they say Mewtwo is the most twisted and savage Pokemon ever!"

"_**So not true," **_ a voice behind Trunks remarked.

Trunks turned around to see Mewtwo staring at him.

"_**I used to be the most twisted and savage Pokemon, until I was shown how to care and all of that other crap."**_

"Why'd you push me out, then?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"_**You killed my friends! I can't believe you did, too. You were so weak, that you got pushed by a weak Psybeam of** __**mi-…"**_

Mewtwo was interrupted by a piercing sound. Mewtwo looked at Vegeta and saw that a gold aura surrounded him, and his hair turned yellow, and eyes green. He transformed into one of the most powerful things in the universe once again: A Super Saiyan.

"So, a weakling, huh?" Vegeta yelled. "MOCK ME, WILL YOU!"

Vegeta then appeared in front of Mewtwo and punched him in the gut, which sent him flying all the way to Cerulean Cape. Mewtwo landed in the water, which surprised the couple that was near it.

"Wh-what was that, honey?" the girl asked.

"I don't know, but you're safe with me!" the boy replied.

The couple then started making out, when Mewtwo came out of the water. Mewtwo then turned around and saw the couple in their make-out session.

"_**Oh, this is the fourth time I saw some random humans making out this month!" **_ Mewtwo replied with disgust.

Vegeta then flew to Mewtwo, still a Super Saiyan.

"Ready to contin-…" Vegeta started, when he saw the couple making out.

"Meh, I do the same thing with my wife…" Vegeta muttered.

Trunks then flew to the scene, and saw the same thing Mewtwo and Vegeta did.

"Ugh, they're sucking face!" Trunks screamed with disgust.

"Hey, Trunks, want me to vaporize them?" Vegeta asked.

"Sure, it will clear up some space…" Trunks replied.

"_**Hang on, this fight is between us!" **_ Mewtwo pointed out. _**"You can't just kill a random couple while we-…"**_

"Hey, shut up," Vegeta interrupted. He then help out his hand in front of the couple, who were too busy making out to notice.

"Let's see how you like a BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled as he fired a giant ball at the couple. There was a giant explosion that you could see from the Sinnoh Region.

Cerulean Cape was replaced with another giant crater, nothing to be seen.  
__

_**"…Well…DIE!"**_ Mewtwo suddenly said as he launched a Psycho Cut at Vegeta. It went right through Vegeta, who then vanished and reappeared behind Mewtwo and punched his back, but Mewtwo used Recover immediately and started hitting Vegeta with multiple Focus Punches, then using Psychic to make Vegeta flying towards the city.

_MEANWHILE, IN CERULEAN CITY…_

"Nurse, I really think this guy has no respect for Pokemon!" Misty told the nurse.

"How do you know?" the nurse asked.

"Well, for one thing, some guy recorded a video of him and his son blasting a Psyduck and its trainer…" Misty replied.

"WHAT!" the nurse yelled. "WE MUST GET RID OF HIM IMMEDIATELY!"

"I'm with you!" Misty agreed. "The only question is, where is he? We can't just expect him to come crashing through this Pokemon Cente-…"

Misty was interrupted by Vegeta crashing through the Pokemon Center, landing in front of it. Mewtwo then teleported in front of him.

"It's Mewtwo!" people were whispering throughout the Pokemon Center.

"_**Let's see how you like a Shadow Ball!"**_ Mewtwo said as he held his hand up. A dark energy started flowing within him, and his hand revealed a dark ball, and Mewtwo was charging it to Max Power. Vegeta just lay on the ground, helpless.

"I'M COMING, DAD!" Trunks said as he flew towards Mewtwo. He was just about to stop him, when he was pushed back by a mysterious force.

"What was that?" Trunks wondered out loud. His eyes then widened as he saw what was in front of him. It was like a smaller version of Mewtwo, a version that was pink, small ears, arms, and legs, and a thinner tail than Mewtwo.

"It's Mew…" Trunk whispered in shock.

"_**MEW!" **_ Mew said rather harshly. What happened next was unexpected. Mew started hitting Trunks with a number of Double-Edges. Trunks fell to the ground, landing with a THUD. He looked up, and noticed that Mew also looked tired.

"Double-Edge also causes the one who used it to get hurt…" Trunks remembered. "I could use that to my advantage!"

Trunks then got up and started throwing Ki Blasts at Mew, who dodged every single one.

"NOW!" Trunks yelled. He disappeared before Mew's eyes.

"_**Mew?" **_ Mew asked, wondering where Trunks went.

Trunks reappeared behind Mew, but Mew didn't notice.

"TAKE THIS! FINISH BUSTER!" Trunks shouted as he threw a giant orange ball at Mew, who went flying when he got hit with it.

Trunks again reappeared behind Mew and grabbed him by the tail and threw him at Mewtwo.

"_**Prepare to feel my wrath!" **_ Mewtwo exclaimed. His Shadow Ball was about the size of the Pokemon Center, and he was about to throw it at Vegeta, when…

"YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR THAT!" Vegeta said with a snicker as he kicked Mewtwo's head.

"_**Ugh!" **_ Mewtwo said in pain. His Shadow Ball went up in the air, and guess what it hit?

"_**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" **_ Mew yelled as he was greeted with a Shadow Ball. There was an explosion in the air and Mew, who fainted, fell to the ground.

"_**M-Mew!" **_ Mewtwo shouted in surprise as Mew was lying on the ground in pain. _**"Let me use recover…"**_

Mewtwo then held out his hand, and a yellow energy ball came out of it, going inside Mew. Mew then got up, ready to fight.

"What was that?" Vegeta yelled.

"Mewtwo used Recover on Mew!" Trunks replied.

"Damn…" Vegeta muttered. "TRUNKS! SUPER SAIYAN, NOW!"

Trunks then powered up and was surrounded with a yellow aura, his hair gold, and his eyes green.

"_**Not him, too!" **_ Mewtwo exclaimed as he saw Trunks transform into a Super Saiyan.

"CHAAAAAAARGE!" Vegeta and Trunks yelled as they charged at Mewtwo and Mew.

"_**FOR NARNIA!" **_ Mewtwo exclaimed as he powered up. Mew looked at him with confusion.

"_**Oops, wrong line," **_ Mewtwo realized. _**"FOR ALL THE POKEMON THAT THIS GUY KILLED!" **_

He and Mew then charged at Vegeta and Trunks, and right when their fists met…

_**There was a cliff-hanger!**_

…_**Part 2 coming soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"They've been gone a long time now…" Bulma murmured.  
"Who?"

"AIEEEEE!" Bulma screamed. Standing behind her was Goku, the hero of the universe. "You scared me! How did you get here anyways?"

"Instant Transmission," Goku replied.

"Of course…" Bulma sighed.

"Hey, you know where Vegeta is?" Goku asked. "I promised him I'd battle him today."

"Oh, he's in a video game with Trunks…" Bulma answered.

"'Kay, thanks!" Goku thanked as he stood on the teleporter.

"W-wait!" Bulma called. "You're not even going to ask WHY they're in the game?"

"Nah, I'm good!" Goku replied. He then started dematerializing, and finally vanishing into the game.

MEANWHILE…

"OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO!" Misty shrieked. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO !" Nurse Joy yelled.

The battle between the Saiyans, Vegeta and Trunks, and the Pokemon, Mewtwo and Mew, was still going on, and Cerulean City was in ruins!

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled as he fired a giant ball of energy.

"_**CHARGE BEAM!"**_ Mewtwo yelled as he fired an electric beam from his hands.

The two attacks met and a massive beam struggle took place. Electricity was hitting all of the buildings! And Vegeta and Mewtwo weren't the only ones unleashing massive powers!

"HYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Trunks screamed as he launched a Super Explosive Wave on Mew.

"_**MEW!"**_ Mew screamed as he launched a Super Aura Sphere on the Super Explosive Wave. There was a colossus explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Cerulean City was no more.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

"Hello there! Welcome to the world of POKEMON! My name is OAK. People call me the POKEMON PROF! This world is inhab-…"

"Shut up," Goku said.

"…Excuse me?" Professor Oak replied.

"You heard me…" Goku muttered as he fired an energy ball at Professor Oak's head.

"Oh, son of a…" Professor Oak said before he was killed.

"Now, to where Vegeta is!" Goku exclaimed as he was about to use Instant Transmission. HOWEVER…

"…Are you kidding me?" Goku yelled. "I can't use Instant Transmission here? Looks like I'm flying…" Goku then took off to find Vegeta and Trunks.

_**MEANWHILE…**_

"STOP!" Vegeta exclaimed to the Pokemon World.  
Mewtwo, Trunks, and Mew stopped dead in their tracks.

"_**WHAT?"**_ Mewtwo yelled to Vegeta.

"We're fighting somewhere else," Vegeta replied as he flew to the South East.

"…_**.Okay,"**_ Mewtwo said as he followed Vegeta, along with Mew and Trunks.

10 minutes later, Vegeta finally landed on a small island. Mewtwo then landed after him, followed by Mew and Trunks.

"Hey, this is Birth Island!" Trunks remarked.

"_**Wait…we could accidentally awaken Deoxys!" **_Mewtwo replied.

"Who?" Vegeta asked.

"A Pokemon from space!" Trunks replied. "He's as strong as Mewtwo and Mew!"

"…Where is it?"

"_**In that crystal-…Ah crap," **_Mewtwo sighed.

Vegeta launched a Big Bang Attack at the crystal. When it hit, it exploded, and the sky became dark, rain and thunder coming from the gloomy clouds. Out of it came a being that looked like an alien.

"_**De-ox-ys…"**_ the strange being said.

"_**Hey, Deoxys…" **_Mewtwo greeted.

"_**Deox," **_Deoxys replied.

"_**Well, you made a big mistake…"**_ Mewtwo told Vegeta and Trunks with a smirk.

"Explain," Vegeta replied.

"_**Well, Mew is level 7…"**_

"_**MEW!" **_Mew cried.

"_**Deoxys is level 30, and I am level 70. So when we combine our levels, it's…"**_

"OVER 9000!" Vegeta randomly yelled out.

"…_**No, our level is 107," **_Mewtwo said.

"Your point?" Vegeta asked.

"_**Well, I can sense your Max Powers, and you are only level 20, and your son is level 5! So combined, your level is only 25…"**_

"…Well…crap," Vegeta sighed.

Mewtwo, Mew, and Deoxys then launched a triple attack on them. Vegeta and Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan again, but not even they could match the level 107 trio!

Vegeta and Trunks were being hit by Aura Spheres, Shadow Balls, and Psybeams! They were being knocked into multiple mountains!

"_**Shall we finish this?" **_Mewtwo asked Mew and Deoxys. They nodded, and the trio started to charge a combined Shadow Ball! They were just about to launch it, when…  
"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled as he launched an attack that could be seen from space.

"_**What?-Mew?-Deoxys?" **_The Level 107 trio exclaimed as the Final Flash completely covered them.

"Whoa! I can see Vegeta's Final Flash!" Goku remarked. "But it still won't work against those 3 high powers! I better hurry!" Goku then flew even faster, hoping to make it in time.

"Dad, you did it!" Trunks happily exclaimed.

"…Not yet, son…" Vegeta whispered.

"Wait, what?" Trunks asked. He then had a look of horror on his face as he saw the Pokemon still standing.

"_**Heh…you did 10 percent damage on us…that's not much…" **_Mewtwo said with a smirk.

"…Trunks…I'm sorry…" Vegeta sighed. "This is the end…"

"…I know…" Trunks cried.

"_**DEOXYS!" **_Deoxys yelled.

"_**Yes…that is enough…" **_Mewtwo replied.

"_**DE-DE-DEOX!" **_Deoxys exclaimed as he launched a Psybeam at the 2 saiyans.

"…Dad…I don't want to die…" Trunks cried.

"…Me neither…" Vegeta muttered.

It was only one inch away from Vegeta and Trunks, when…

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

A blue beam cancelled off the Psybeam, which is actually pretty surprising.

"_**What the…"**_

"Kakarot…it's about time…" Vegeta groaned.


End file.
